The present invention generally relates to weight lifting cages for free weights and more particularly to a weight lifting cage having a movable carriage with slave racking capability.
Safety is always a concern to weight lifters, especially as the amount of weight approaches and passes the body weight of the weight lifter. Even lesser amounts of weight can be dangerous if the lifter loses control of the weight bar. For that reason, a spotter often is employed to assist the lifter should the amount of weight being lifted prove uncontrollable or should the lifter lose his/her balance while lifting weights. Often, however, a spotter is unavailable to the lifter and other safety means need to be employed.
One such other safety means is a weight lifting apparatus, often referred to as a power rack or power cage, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,510 or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,859. Such power cages are designed for the lifter to lift free weights without the need for a spotter. Power cages generally include a pair of side frames interconnected by a back frame. Each side frame carries a carriage, movable front to back and up and down. A weight bar runs laterally and is carried by the movable carriage. The lifter can add any desired amount of free weights to the weight bar and stand within the cage. The lifter can lift the bar while being able to step slightly forward and slightly backward within the cage, while simultaneously lifting the weight bar up and down. The dual-movable carriage permits such dual movement.
In one power cage model (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,859), each vertical side bar of the front and back frames have a series of outwardly projecting pins while the weight bar carriage has outwardly projecting hooks. The lifter can move to the front or to the back of the power cage and rack the weight bar by engaging the hooks onto the pins.
While this safety feature was a welcome addition to the weight lifting art, it still requires the lifter to move forward or backward to the cage frames in order to rack the weight bar. In an emergency, the lifter may not have sufficient time to walk to the frame periphery to rack the weight bar. The present invention is addressed to improving the ability of the lifter to rack the weight without stepping forward or backward.